I Like You
by AuthorN.YuM
Summary: Title sucks, but anyways, just a Judar (or Judal) and Hakuryuu story when they're children. Hakuryuu and Judar's first meeting and their sass between each other, since they're kids...


Before any of you readers comment about his name, it is evident that Judar is his pronounced name in the anime, but his name could be spelled Judal or Judar. Personally, I'm more used to Judar, so I'm using it here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, or Magi, nor do I own any rights to it. This story was done for nonprofit entertainment.

* * *

Judar hums to himself as he walks freely through the castle's halls, biting into a peach in his hand occasionally.

A soft sob in the gardens grabs the Magi's attention and brings him to the source as the sobbing continues.

Hakuryuu sits by himself against a tall willow tree, wiping tears out of his eyes and whimpering to himself.

_What a crybaby._ Judar thinks as he watches Hakuryuu cry.

"Hakuryuu." Hakuei calls as she kneels beside her youngest brother.

Judar watches the scene with anticipating lustful eyes, not noticing his body walking toward them slowly with silent steps.

Hakuryuu looks into Hakuei's eyes, frightened.

"Why are you crying?" Hakuei asks calmly with a soothing tone as she strokes Hakuryuu's hair gently as not to frighten the child more.

Hakuryuu stares into Hakuei's soft gentle eyes, not knowing how to answer his sister's question while still keeping her safe.

Hakuei, growing impatient, asks again with the same tone. "Why are you crying, Hakuryuu?"

Judar chooses this moment to interrupt the siblings. "Gyokuen's kids, right?" Judar skips toward the two siblings and crouches beside Hakuei. "Nice to meet you two. My name is Judar."

Hakuei turns her head to scan Judar. "You're the Magi of the Kou Empire, right?"

Judar nods to reply to Hakuei's question. "So, I know you're Hakuryuu." And points to Hakuryuu. "And what is your name, miss?" And looks toward Hakuei.

"Ren Hakuei." Hakuei answers before smiling brightly. "You're just the cutest little boy, aren't you?" And wraps her arms around Judar, bringing him into a tight hug.

Judar grins at Hakuryuu, who was glaring at the Magi. "If you want me to be."

"How old are you?" Hakuei asks, letting go of Judar.

"I'm younger than you, for sure." Judar says with sass and a snap of his fingers.

Hakuei squeals in happiness. "You are just the cutest boy!" And pulls Judar in for another hug.

Hakuryuu stares at Hakuei's back, a bit hurt at his sister ignoring him now. He sighs and stands up. _I think there's some leftover food in the kitchen. I'll make it for Mother._

"I think I'm two years younger than you." Judar says, acting as if he was pondering over his age difference with Hakuei's.

Hakuei looks back to where she last saw Hakuryuu. "Uh!?" And lets go of Judar. "Hakuryuu!"

Judar grins at the disappearance of Hakuryuu and skips off to the kitchen, searching for some more peaches or anything edible for him to eat.

"Hakuryuu!" Judar hears Hakuei shout as he opens the door to the kitchen. _It should be empty since the cooks are having their lunch break..._

The loud clang of a pot against a stove startles the young Magi as he walks through the large kitchen.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that..." Judar hears someone say worriedly.

"Who's there!?" Judar shouts to frighten the person.

A loud thud sounds throughout the kitchen as Hakuryuu timidly peeks from a counter corner. "Oh. It's just you."

"Just me?" Judar says like the words were something disgusting. "I'm the important Magi of the Kou Empire. Excuse you." Judar glares at the uncaring Hakuryuu, who was taking some vegetables from an almost empty crate. "Listen to important people when they're speaking to you."

Hakuryuu glares up at Judar. "What are you even doing here? Standing there like some statue."

_This kid!_ Judar scoffs and walks to Hakuryuu with an almighty pose. "I'm getting my usual peach for the hour."

"You just eat peaches!? You need to get some meat and grains in your body! You psycho Magi!" Hakuryuu places a stool near the stove and then climbs up the stool to stand on it, and then throws the gathered vegetables into the boiling water in the pot.

"You're pretty brave, back talking to a Magi as important as me." Judar snickers at Hakuryuu's height. "Shortie."

Hakuryuu turns quickly to glare at Judar before turning back to the boiling pot. "I think my cooking skills make up for my height. Unlike a certain useless Magi of the Kou Empire I know."

"Who me? No way. I'm not useless at all. And cooking is for people who don't have anything better to do in their lives, and that's includes you, weakling prince."

"Mother knows how to cook."

"Gyokuen's an exception, since she's strong. But you aren't so..." Judar looks Hakuryuu up and down with disgust, then a question pops up in his head. "Wait. Who are you cooking for?"

"I was thinking Mother, but I'm just doing this for fun, for now. The cooks here waste a lot of food."

Judar walks up to Hakuryuu so he's beside the short prince. "Will you feed this to me?" He asks with a slightly drooling mouth.

"I thought you just ate peaches."

"People change."

"Not that quickly! We only talked for a few minutes about you eating peaches!"

"Well, I'm a Magi, so I change opinions quickly than normal people." Judar stares in the boiling pot by tiptoeing. "And I change my thoughts about only eating peaches."

"What's 'normal people' to you anyways?" Hakuryuu glares into the pot, adding some spices into the pot to add favor.

"Normal people..." Judar ponders over the question. "You!"

"Do you want to eat or not!?" Hakuryuu smacks Judar's head lightly. "Why would you be offending the person who's giving you food?"

Judar grins cheekily. "So you'll feed me?"

Hakuryuu had to blush when he saw the Magi's grin. He looks down at the pot as his body tenses up with nervousness. "Sure. I don't want an 'important person' starving because of me." He made sure to hiss 'important person'.

"Oh. Your sister was calling for you when she saw you were missing." Judar says after remembering the event.

"She usually does when I leave after her mind drifts somewhere else." Hakuryuu sighs and wipes threatening tears out of his eyes.

Judar had to stifle a laugh to not upset the weak prince, but his mouth got the better of his mind. "Are you seriously crying over such a little matter!?" Judar bursts into laughter as he drops to the floor. "You're such a weakling!"

Hakuryuu glares down at the laughing Magi, trying his hardest not to stomp on the boy.

"Weakling~ Weakling~" Judar taunts as he gets off the floor and pokes Hakuryuu's cheeks playfully.

Hakuryuu puffs his cheeks up in irritation, but continues to ignore the Magi's taunts.

Surprisingly, Judar wraps his arms around Hakuryuu's waist rather tightly."You're such a cute weakling!"

Hakuryuu blushes at Judar's comment. _Cute..._

"Oh, I wonder what this little cutie will feed me~" Judar sings. _This will save my food._

Hakuryuu drops the ingredients in his hands and moves his hands to hold the Magi's hands.

Judar, surprised by the action, looks up at Hakuryuu to see his face.

Hakuryuu smiles brightly at Judar with a red face before turning his attention back to the pot and pan cooking food. He releases Judar's hands and takes the ingredients he dropped on the counter back into his hands.

Judar stares at his lonely hands, wanting the warmth to be back on it.

Time passes as Judar continues to stare at his hands.

"Judar." Hakuryuu calls.

Judar looks up at Hakuryuu.

"I'm done." Hakuryuu presents two plates of delicious looking food to Judar and places them on the counter. He climbs off the stool and walks toward the sink.

Judar stares at the food for a while until looking back at Hakuryuu, who was washing his hands. _What an interesting prince._

Hakuryuu heads to the door and Judar runs after him by reflex.

"Hey, Hakuryuu!" Judar shouts as he grabs Hakuryuu's wrist and makes the prince turn to look at him. "Sit beside me while I eat!" And pulls the prince to the table with the two plates of food.

"Why!? I already cooked it for you! Why do I have to sit next to you now!?" Hakuryuu whines as Judar places him on a chair and sits on a chair beside Hakuryuu's.

"Because I like you." Judar says as he stabs a fork into a steak.

Hakuryuu stares at Judar for a moment before fidgeting with his hands and looking down at them nervously.

Judar notices, but chooses to not mind it. "You're an interesting kid." And stuffs the steak into his mouth and chews roughly.

Hakuryuu continues to stare down at his trembling hands, but also ponders over what to do next for a long time.

"I-"

"Done!" Judar slams the fork down onto one of the empty plates and stands up from the chair. "Thank you for the company, but you could have talked a bit more." And walks out of the kitchen quickly.

Hakuryuu sits still, bewildered by what had just happened to him. He watches as the swinging kitchen door halts to a slow stop and then decides to pick up the plates and utensils left by the Magi. He places them in the sink when he walks past it and walks out of the kitchen.

"Hakuryuu! Have you been in the kitchen again!?" Hakuei shouts. "You need to be supervised when you're using the stove!" Hakuei scolds like an older sister or mother.

Hakuryuu grins as he walks past his scolding sister. "I like you too, Judar~" And runs into the castle's hallways.

Hakuei, stands her ground, bewildered by her brother's sudden confession. "What?" And runs after Hakuryuu.

Just a few meters from the two siblings' previous scene, was a large tree. And sitting on one of the sturdier of the tree branches, was a certain Magi, who was smirking to himself as his face reddens.

* * *

And that's it for this one shot.


End file.
